exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
BD-100 Ground Assault E-frame
Specialized for ground combat, this E-frame had an enormous raw firepower but was very difficult to navigate in the atmosphere and space. Also, because of its high fire rate, a #BD-100 pilot has always had to consider the possibility of running out of ammo in the middle of a fight. For these reasons only the pilots with the most experience and the steadiest nerves dared to use it. Wolf Bronski's personal Algernon Upgrade was a Multiple Warhead Plasma Grenade Launcher. Propulsion Primary Lift/Thrust: Arm Thrusters Armament Top Mission variable options: *Right: Blaster of small torpedo *Center-right: Blaster *Left: Dual torpedo launcher or dual blaster Arms *5-Barrel Gatling Gun Missile Launchers *Tracer Blasters Left Arm''Mission variable options *Laser Side Shooters (eight emitters) *Small Warhead Rockets (seven or nine launchers) Armor ''Front: 3cm Clearvision and Composite Protective Shielding (primary concern is pilot visibility, only capable of deflecting light/medium blaster fire and light impacts) Back: 8cm Plasteel Armor exterior, 3cm Plasteel Armor interior (electronics and power distribution housed in between) Arms: 6cm Plasteel Armor housing Accessory Equipment Top''Mission variable options: *Center-right: Searchlight *Center-left: Antenna or dual antenna Upgrades ''Armament Multiple Warhead Plasma Grenade Launcher (arms; launches a cube which quickly splits into numerous incendiary packets) Analysis Distinguished by its D-battery shaped weapons pods, the Ground Assault E-Frame's raw firepower overmatches most other humanoid sized e-frames. Complete reliance on rapid-fire heavy projectile weapons, however, means that the possibility of exhausting available ammunition during a battle is often a concern to the pilot. As the name suggests, because of the Ground Assault E-Frame's design it is at a disadvantage to most any other General Purpose E-Frame when it comes to flight speed and manoeuvrability, especially in an atmosphere. Visibility from within this e-frame is particularly poor: the size of the weapons pods, small canopy glass and cramped interior all contribute to a claustrophobic experience. The right side weapons pod house automatic projectile cannons - despite the energy blaster sound effects in the TV series, spent shell cases can be seen being ejected when firing. A grappling hook and four guided missiles reside in the left weapons pod. Due to animation inconsistencies in the series, the right side pod in some episodes houses seven missiles while the left side pod contains the quad cannons. Secondary armaments consist of miniature rocket launchers on the BD-100 thighs, and a proximity mine launcher above the pilot’s canopy. Apart from the BD-100's feet, jet thrusters are mounted in the rear of the weapons pods. Experienced exopilots with steady nerves can achieve spectacular results with the BD-100. In the opening of the episode ''Betrayal, ''a single gray BD-100 covering the retreat of the Exofleet eliminated three pursuing Neo E-frames while shooting down the homing grenades from a surviving RA-643. When targeted by an incoming mace missile also fired from an RA-643, the unnamed Terran pilot caught the warhead with her grappling hook and swung it back against the shooter. A BD-100 belonging to Wolf Bronski was able to mysteriously respond to its pilot even though they were no longer connected. In ''Defying Olympus, ''JT Marsh ordered most of Able Squad to sink their e-frames into the magma pool of Olympus Mons to guarantee that the fusion packs and ordnance stored inside their cockpits would not detonate prematurely. Such an explosion would collapse the mountain and destroy the Neo Sapien brood center. Shortly after, Phaeton confronted Able Squad and duelled Marsh one to one in their e-frames. While Phaeton was getting the upper hand against Marsh in his specially up-armoured command e-frame, Bronski’s strong desire to be in his BD-100 caused it to rise from the magma on its own accord and strike Phaeton’s e-frame with its grappling hook. This stunned Phaeton sufficiently for Marsh to recover and force him from his otherwise indestructible e-frame. BD-100s appeared in at least five colour schemes. Wolf Bronski’s e-frame was dark brown; Alice Noretti’s was yellow. Baker Squad and Fox Squad used light purple models. Other BD-100s have been observed in dark green and gray. Trivia The BD-100 is likely inspired by the Destroid Phalanx mech from the series. Exo-frame Gallery BD-100(alternate).gif|BD-100 Alternate Color Scheme BD-100(alternete)2.gif|BD-100 Alternate Color Scheme Category:E-frames